A New Danger
by SpnBloodStar
Summary: A woman enters the boys lives, she seems nice enough, but will she be the death of them? And who is she anyway? season 5 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new fic which just jumped me so I thought I should really write it. There will be spoilers, just warning you now! Its set during season 5, not sure where specifically though. The first few chapters are already done so I'm not worried that they are a bit short. Also, I have an OC in this so yay go me! I wont say anything else about her though! OK so enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. Eric Kripke owns them! **

Sam and Dean sat contently in the comfort of the Impala, AC/DC 'Shoot to Thrill' playing loudly in the background. They had just finished a salt and burn of some sadistic teacher which ended in them setting an entire room on fire and were now speeding out of town before they got caught.

Life had been difficult since the start of the apocalypse. Demon activity had multiplied tenfold and they were always talking about the whole 'yes' situation. But for now, things were quiet and they were happy doing simple hunts and trying to recreate the bond that had slipped a few months ago.

Dean drove, talking animately about some waitress he had bedded, and Sam half listened, his head resting on the cool window as he stared out at the road. Suddenly Sam was thrown forward as Dean slammed the brakes on.

"What the hell?" He said, turning to Dean, "Are you insane?" Dean just gestured forward with a nod of his head. Sam turned and gasped at what he saw. A woman's body lay ten feet away, her long blood red hair thrown over her face, and splashes of blood lay around her. Sam reached for the door but was held back by Deans hand on his arm.

"Could be a trap." he stated. "Take the knife."

"Fine." Sam replied, grabbing the knife off Dean before throwing the door open and walking to the body. When he reached her, he crouched slightly, "Hello?" he said gently, "Are you OK?" When he didn't receive a response, he reached forward and placed his fingers on the woman's upturned wrist to check for a pulse. He found one easily and crouched fully. Sweeping her hair out of the way, he saw that the woman had a strikingly beautiful face, pale smooth skin, and a line of blood trailing from her mouth. Dean knelt down beside him after following him out of the car and stared at her face.

"She's hot." he said unceremoniously.

"Dean!" Sam said, hitting his arm, "We need to get her to a hospital."

"Dude, are you serious? We just set a school on fire which is now burning to the ground, we need to get out of here. Just call an ambulance and we can go."

"We can't leave her here Dean, what if something, well something else, happens to her? And plus, we are in the middle of nowhere, how the hell would I explain where to find her?"

Dean shook his head, "Fine. Get her in the back seat. We can drop her off at the nearest A&E. But don't get any blood on the leather." He stood and walked back to the car to open the back door. Sam gently picked the woman up, his arms under her shoulders and knees, and brought her to the car. He slid her into the back seat feet first and climbed in with her, resting her head on his knees. Dean closed the door and climbed back into the drivers seat. He started the engine, turned the music down, then drove through the winding roads.

A few minutes a small cough echoed in the confines of the Impala. Sam looked down and saw two dark green eyes staring up at him. Just before the woman shot up he placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her down and stop her hurting herself.

"Hey, stay calm, what's your name?" He asked softly. She just stared at him with wide eyes. "My name's Sam," He started, then pointing towards his brother he said, "And that's Dean. We found you unconscious on the road. We're just taking you to a hospital."

"No." She said quickly. "I mean. No hospitals, I'm fine really." She tried to sit up, pushing Sam's hand out of the way, but was hit with a wave of dizziness and fell back against him. Sam glanced at Dean and saw him raise his eyebrows at the statement then looked back at the woman.

"Why don't you just tell us your name so we can talk." he said.

She closed her eyes then opened them again, "Help me sit up first." She said. Sam nodded then helped her slowly into a sitting position leaning back against the seat of the car. "Danika. My name is Danika."

"OK Danika, I really think you should go to the hospital. Even if you think you're fine, you should get a check up, just in case."

"No, I don't need a hospital. I … Just no."

"You don't like hospitals?"

"No, I, well yeah. Ever since I was a kid. They just freak me out. Listen, just drop me off in the next town and I'll be fine."

"I just think you should-" Sam was cut off by Dean's authoritative voice, "You heard the woman Sam, she'll be fine. We're about a mile away from civilization and I'll drop her off."

"Thanks." said Danika quietly. "Hey, could you turn that up?" She asked, hearing AC/DC 'Thunderstruck' playing softly. Dean smirked, "You've got good taste in music." He stated as he twisted the volume up.

"I have? I never get told that off anyone under 40." she smiled. Dean smiled at her in the mirror then focused back on the radio. Sam sat in silence worrying his lip between his teeth, he didn't want her to just walk away without visiting a hospital first, but he couldn't really force her could he.

Twenty Minutes later Dean pulled over at a gas station in a small town and everyone climbed out of the car. Danika had a tiny limp that Sam couldn't help but focus on but he didn't say anything and headed into the shop to pay for the gas Dean was currently pumping. When he returned he caught the end the conversation.

"So, thanks, for everything," She started, "I'll call a friend and she'll come pick me up, take me home, and I'll be fine." She ended with a smile.

"Alright, be careful yeah?" Dean said.

"Definitely. Thanks again." She said to Dean as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"And you Sam, Thanks."

"Your welcome," He replied pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here, take my number and call me. Let me know you're alright." She smiled and took the paper staring at the number.

"I will. Promise." She smiled at him and watched him get back into the car. She waved as they drove away watching them get smaller and smaller. Once they were out of sight she let the smile turn from friendly to menacing and dropped her eyes to the phone number in her hands.

"Too easy." She said as she pushed the number into her back pocket. She turned around and walked gracefully, and limp free in the other direction, her hair flowing out behind her. Her plan had worked perfectly, and soon it would be time for the second step.

**So What do you think? Please review because they really make my day and it lets me know people are actually reading. OK the next chapter goes a bit back in time, I'll explain why on the page. That's it I think. Thanks for reading! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is going to explain Danika and where she came from. **

The small church had been on the hill for as long as anyone could remember. It was falling down now, whole walls missing. No one went there now, Not even kids sneaking out for a drink with their mates, it was winter and too cold to sit in a old church. That's why no one saw the spark. Why no one saw the small fire in the centre of the church. Why no one was able to stop the event that was about to change every ones lives.

Flames enveloped the church, spreading at a supernatural speed, tearing their way through the aisles. Smoke swirled to the ceiling, creating dark patterns in the air, before rushing together into a thick spiral in front of the alter. It shot down toward the floor, boring into the concrete. The floor split sending cracks in all directions, the smoke pushing them wider and wider. It soon slowed then pooled, flowing in a slow circle. A dark liquid began to creep out of the cracks, blood.

The blood mixed with the smoke, then flowed to two spots on the floor a foot apart. It flowed up, forming a thick shape. More blood allowed it to grow higher, the shape changing with each drop added.

It changed again, forming skin. Then hair, as red as the blood below it, flowing down to the waist. Finally, clothes formed. Skinny black jeans, black leather boots, and a simple black vest top.

Standing in front of the alter was a woman, tall and slim, but in a stance that showed strength. Her face was beautiful, stunning, but her eyes were the darkest black, and if looked in properly, showed true horrors. She stretched her limbs right to the tips of her fingers, and rolled her neck.

She reached behind her into the flames of the burning alter where smoke shot to her hand and built the shape of a sword. The smoke turned to steel, a handle morphing perfectly to the shape of her hand, and fire shot up the blade wrapping around her wrist and up her arm. She moved the sword through the air around her, testing the weight and movement, and when satisfied, she placed the sword flat against her spine. It turned back into smoke and wound itself into her skin, becoming a perfect sword tattoo, the hilt on her neck. Reaching back into the fire, she created a knife and once again placed it into her skin, this time on her left forearm.

She took her first step, right into the flames that surrounded her. She walked forward with long confident strides making it down the aisle in seconds and as she stepped out of the door of the church she blinked, instantly changing her eyes from black to a deep green. She walked into the night, darkness accepting her like family.

Danika Reine her father had called her. Gave her the name once she was created. See, she wasn't born, not at all, she is a mixture of her fathers blood and flesh from those he controls. Flesh from Humans and Demons alike. That's why she is special. She is no human, or demon, but the best of both, and her fathers blood gave her that little something extra.

She was here for one reason, the apocalypse. Something that was bringing every creature out of the cracks. But it wasn't truly here yet, a few more things needed to be done. She had been given a job to do. A simple job in her eyes. The vessels. Sam and Dean Winchester. She was here for them. And that's why she was standing outside of their hotel room at this very minute. She had watched them speed into the parking lot, and run into their room, and listened as they discussed the nights events.

"OK, so that didn't go as planned." Dean said lightly.

"As planned? No I guess not Dean, We just burned a school to the ground." Sam Replied disgruntled.

"I know, but we had no choice. Let's just get out of here. Head to Bobby's and lie low for a week or so."

"OK, lets grab our stuff, check out, and get gone." Sam replied.

Danika took this as her cue to leave. She had done her research and was able to easily figure what roads they would need to take to get to South Dakota, so she took off, running the entire way. She found the secluded forest they would have to drive through then chose a nice empty road to use for her plan. She quickly raised the knife out of her arm then used it to cut the inside of her mouth, making blood leak down her chin. She replaced the knife then lay down on the floor flicking her hair over her face. She allowed herself a quick smile when she heard an engine in the distance then blanked her face, closing her eyes, and waited for the inevitable meeting.

**OK done! Did you enjoy? Let me know please guys! **


End file.
